Blazing Paddles
Blazing Paddles is an episode of The Backyardigans from the third season. Characters Present *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Austin *Dusty Summary Sheriff Uniqua is proud of her little town Ping Pong Mesa. Her number one goal is to keep it safe from the bandits. Things take a turn and she is ousted as Sheriff when Ping Pong Bandit Pablo arrives and overrules the small town by winning a ping pong match against Uniqua. Now its up to the Sheriff to resume her role and make peace once again. Recap ﻿Uniqua is seen in the backyard wearing a brown cowgirl hat. She introduces herself as the sheriff of Ping Pong Mesa, who protects the residents of the town. She sings the song The Sheriff Makes It Right and tells the viewer that she is heading to Ping Pong Mesa. The backyard transforms into a sandy desert landscape with a few old buildings. Uniqua walks into the Apple Juice Saloon. In the saloon, she meets with Barkeeper Tyrone. She tells him she will like a box of apple juice. Tyrone slides a box over to her. Uniqua slurps loudly. She walks over to a ping pong table where Bar Room Dancer Tasha and Austin the Kid are competing in a ping pong match. They start to sing Ping-Pong. The song ends as a blue penguin wearing a black suit and a bandit hat walks into the saloon. Uniqua recognizes him as the wanted bandit shown on a poster in the saloon: Pablo the Ping Pong Bandit. Pablo challenges Tyrone to a game of ping pong. He warns him that if he loses, he will hand his paddle over to him. Tyrone accepts. Austin and Tasha walk away from the ping pong table so the bandit and the barkeeper can start the game. Pablo performs a move he calls the "Bandit Slam-It", causing Tyrone to lose. Tyrone sadly hands over his paddle. Next, Pablo challenges Bar Room Dancer Tasha to a game. He performs the same move. Tasha loses and is forced to give the Ping Pong Bandit her paddle. Pablo then challenges Austin the Kid to a game. He puts up a better fight than the others, but after another "Bandit Slam-It", Austin loses and hands over his paddle. Feeling frustrated, Austin goes outside and calls on Sheriff Uniqua to set things straight. Sheriff Uniqua does not like the sight of her friends having to give over their paddles and challenges Pablo to a game. Pablo tells her that if she loses, she will lose her paddle too. Uniqua loses to Pablo's "Bandit Slam-It". For a moment, she marvels at the fastness of the move, then Pablo takes Uniqua's paddle'' and'' her sheriff badge. He pins it to his own jacket and arrogantly declares himself the new sheriff of Ping Pong Mesa. Uniqua sadly walks out of the saloon. Pablo laughs. Uniqua walks out of the saloon, hops on her horse, Dusty, and sets off out of Ping Pong Mesa. She rides the horse into the desert. Uniqua tells herself that she will not allow her town to be run by an evil bandit. She spots a small cactus and tells Dusty that it looks just like a ping pong paddle. She uses it to practice ping pong so she can come back to Ping Pong Mesa and beat Pablo in a match, and become sheriff once again. Uniqua sings I Must Be Ready as she practices her moves. Hail starts to shower down. She uses the hailstones as ping pong balls. After she has perfected her moves, she walks back to Ping Pong Mesa. The camera moves to inside the saloon, where Pablo sings No One Gets to Play Today. ''Though it is not shown, Uniqua puts on a purple mask before the next scene begins. Uniqua, now wearing the mask, walks into Ping Pong Mesa. She challenges Pablo to a match and tricks him into thinking her name is "the Pink Fury". Pablo does not know that she is actually the sheriff. The ping pong table is moved from inside the saloon outside to the center of the town. Pablo and Uniqua begin the match. Pablo performs the Bandit Slam-It, hitting the ping pong ball high into the air. Uniqua runs up the large clocktower and hits the ball hard from up high. She tells Pablo that she is not called the Pink Fury for nothing. The ball was hit so hard that fire begins to form on it. The ball blasts through Pablo's paddle and ruins it. Pablo sadly admits that he has lost. Uniqua removes the mask and shows Pablo that she is the sheriff. Pablo gives her back the silver star-shaped badge indicating who is sheriff and hands over everyone's paddles. Pablo sadly hands over his paddle, but Uniqua tells him that he can keep it, telling him that it's fun to win ping-pong, but it's more fun to play. (In the next shot, Pablo's paddle is no longer ruined.) Pablo cheers up, and they all sing a reprise of ''The Sheriff Makes It Right. After the song, Pablo's stomach rumbles. Uniqua asks if the sound was another bandit. Pablo tells her that it was just his stomach and invites everyone over to his house for nachos. The town of Ping Pong Mesa transforms back into the backyard. The five characters sing the end song. They walk into Pablo's blue house. Uniqua opens the previously closed door and shouts "So long, partner.". The end credits for the episode start. Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Uniqua (Sheriff Uniqua) *Jake Goldberg as Pablo (Ping Pong Bandit) *Jordan Coleman as Tyrone (Saloon Barkeeper Tyrone) *Gianna Bruzzesse as Tasha (Bar Room Dancer Tasha) *Jonah Bobo as Austin (Deputy Austin) See also *Blazing Paddles Transcript *The Sheriff Makes It Right *Ping-Pong *I Must Be Ready *No One Gets To Play Today Category:Episodes Category:Season 3